Lizzie's First Time
by iliketowritealot
Summary: I have read the reviews for the original one, and I wanted to make a story about more or less the same theme, but different plot, so, I hope you like it, make reviews and say how's my narrative pleeeze :P


Lizzie stared wondering what was wrong with the people of her class. Mr. Charles was out, and something awkward was happening: the girls flirted more than expected with the boys, as they slowly felt their body while they sat on their laps; some others gathered at different corners and made out, feeling their skin under their cloth, obviously enjoying as seen when the couples pressed more against each other and dug inner.

She felt like a white dot in whole blackness, in what was she staying behind? All this romantic and sensual tension that made her uncomfortable ended when the bell rang and Mr.Charles arrived late with a chewed donut in his left hand.

"So late? Crap!" he said looking at the clock, "Ok kids, go lunch."

He quickly walked aside from the door, when right after the mass of students struggled to leave the rooms, Lizzie going last, slowly and lonely.

"Does my class bore you?" he asked after taking another bite from his donut.

"No," Lizzie exclaimed along with an innocent laugh.

"Then what urges them to go out like that?"

She shrugged her shoulders and left to the halls, where Gordo and Miranda quickly joined her.

"Hey guys, do you know what has been happening lately? In history class all I saw was making out and touching, rubbing. God! I think I'm missing something."

Miranda changed her attentive face with a nervous one, as Gordo took a deep breath, saying, "Look Lizzie, there is certain time in one teenager's life when someone experiences different feelings, which are road to the formation of a man, and so the procreation of man."

"Gordo—"

"And such proc—"

"Gordo!!" Miranda screeched, catching the awareness of the students for a second but then disappearing right away as if nothing had happened.

"Get to the point," said Lizzie.

"Most of our grade's students have begun having sex."

Lizzie opened wide her eyes for surprise, moving her lips, making a little readable what she was saying: what?

"How come you know this?"

Gordo and Miranda choked and stuttered fearfully.

"You too?" Lizzie looked at them both, surprised.

"Idiot, I told you not to say it!" Miranda cried to Gordo, who tried to respond back, but interrupted by Lizzie.

"You two did it!?"

"It was a party!" Gordo clumsily defended, "And we were at the verge of drunkenness!"

"Oh my God!" said Lizzie.

"Look, Lizzie," Miranda tried to comment, but her angry friend walked quickly back to her locker with no wishes to hear anything else.

"Look what you have done, asshole!" Miranda pushed Gordo, who said nothing as he sadly watched how Lizzie looked at him upset and left to lunch through other way.

Classes ended and the crowd left the school, some walking home and some taking the school bus. As Lizzie went down the stair grabbing her backpack's straps, Ethan Craft ran by her side, "What's up Lizzie?"

"Hey!" Lizzie looked at him confused; he never said a word to her before.

"We're having a party tonight at ten, and I would be so glad if you could come over, it's in my place."

"Ok I guess."

"Awesome." Ethan quickly faded between the student crowd.

Later, as she walked alone, under the shadow of the trees in the beautiful bright day, by the lonely streets of her silent neighbourhood, Gordo and Miranda rushed to her: "Lizzie!"

She didn't answer and just walked faster.

"Hey Lizzie," said Gordo reaching her right side, trying to walk in her pace, "Loo—"

"I don't want to know anything! How could you do this without consulting me or at least saying it to me! I had to take it out of your mouth!"

"But Lizzie, we weren't that aware of the moment!"

"Look Gordo, I don't give a fuck, nor I will ever, it's just the fact that you did this behind my backs! I can't believe it!"

"Lizzie!" said Miranda just reaching her as well.

"Get away from me!" Lizzie couldn't stand it and ran as fast as she could to her house, which was near, and shut the door the right time they arrived.

"My God!" She threw her backpack to the stairs and dragged her back by the door as she sat on the ground, bursting in tears. But it didn't take long, and still silent of sadness, she took back the backpack and went to the kitchen table and took her books to study. But even as she studied again and again the easy lines of her history book, these just didn't get to her mind, she couldn't only think was of the unbearable image of Gordo and Miranda having sex on a bed. Gordo! The guy she felt feelings for, and Miranda! Her best friend, how could that happen!

Also flashing through her mind were the words of Ethan, saying the invitation to his party. She in part felt envy, and thought that she could reach the others if she handled to get someone to have sex with there.

It was the time of the party, and she stood before the door of Ethan's house. The loud noises of techno music and the laughs of girls and guys were heard. She dressed in showy clothes: She wore a short, but a little stretchable shirt, showing between the wide holes left by the stretched costure her pressed nipples and some of her pale skin around them; she had a short skirt, so to make her panties being seen as she kneeled.

"You're overreacting," she said to herself, closing her eyes nervous, taking hundreds of looks to her showy cloth, trying to change her point of view that it was far too ridiculous to wear it. A sudden stunt of craziness made her ring the bell.

"What did I do! Crap!" she whispered loudly to herself, and desperately looked somewhere between the bushes by the entrance road to jump and hide into, but it was too late, Ethan had already opened the door, "Wow! What's up Liz!"

She quickly stood firm with a notable fake smile.

"You look hot!"

"Th-thanks?" she said wondering if it was actually a compliment.

Ethan quickly grabbed her wrist and took her into the house, where at the living room right on front of them was the mass of people dancing in a showy and sensual way, specially the girls. She separated from Ethan's hand and looked for a place to sit and just play back in her mind what just happened. There she sat for many minutes, and then began serving herself some punch, which was beside her on a table.

"Alcohol?" she asked herself when she drank a sip from the plastic cup, but without knowing where to put it, and still conserving parts of her good girl rep, she drank it entirely and threw it to the thrash can below the table. Nearly a boring slow hour passed when, Ethan sat beside her, "Why are you here so bored?"

"Well, I don't know, it just feels to noisy for me." Lizzie shrugged herself when Ethan got a lot closer to her, her feelings for Gordo were gone for the moment and her huge crush for Ethan returned.

"Do you want to go to a place less noisy?" he asked with a look that could say he had a plan.

"Ok."

Ethan held her hand and walked with her to the entrance stair right by the door, he entered the first room, which was a boyish one: a guitar placed by the wall, a computer on a desk filled with stickers showing skulls and snakes, rock band posters everywhere.

"Is this your room?" she asked.

"Yep."

They both sat on the soft bed, having an uncomfortable silence, broken by Ethan, who right away moved his lips to hers and kissed her, letting his tongue inside her mouth, excited, she followed the kiss. After a few seconds, he let his hand into her shirt and felt her breasts, gently grabbing and sobbing, but after some moments of glory, Lizzie quickly took those hands out and separated her lips, "Ethan, I-I can't."

"I know, you're a virgin aren't you?" he asked.

"Yeah, sorry about this, but it's just that…" she made a sound of desperation as she tried to find her words, "It feels a little awkward."

"Look, Lizzie." He moved closer to her again, "It does feel strange the first time, but it is just the beginning, I mean, if you interrupt it all those times, then you'll get to nothing but stay a virgin. Just try it this time, I assure you will son feel it fine."

"Ok."

"But…you stay still, I'll do the thing."

Ethan again began kissing her, and once more dug his hand into her shirt, feeling glorious again. Then he lowered his mouth to her neck, and she raised her head up, feeling a tickle and growing heat inside her. He removed his mouth and took her shirt off, and began kissing her left breasts, going down to her nipple, sucking and revolving his tongue around it. He again separated and laid Lizzie on the bed, returning to enjoy her soft breasts. As he delighted himself, he lowered her skirt along with her panties, feeling his hands all over the newly discovered skin. He kneeled up and took quickly his cloth up, leaving himself only in underwear, leaning again on top of her.

"Are you ready?" He said while she felt slightly on top of her virgin vagina the tip of something, which she already knew what was it.

"Yeah," Lizzie said with an innocent nod.

Ethan grabbed her waist and slowly pulled her to him, making her release her first low moan in response to that long thing that as it penetrated her, pulled her away from her good virgin girl position. He backed her away a little and pulled back stronger, she released another moan, this time a bit louder.

"More," she said as he penetrated her each time stronger. As he did this, she began demanding in a louder voice each time, until instead of moans, she cried of pleasure as he banged her body against his.

When they were finished, they both took a deep breath and stayed still, Lizzie looking up the roof, without believing what she has just done, and Ethan watching up and down her goddess like body. They then took their clothes back and dressed.

"Ethan…thanks you."

"You're welcome." He kissed her once more and left the room leaving her alone.

But as she realized what she has just done, she remembered about Gordo, and sat surprised on the bed.

"What have I done?" she said to herself, beginning to cry desperately for her love.

Back at school the next day, in history class, Lizzie prayed thanks because Gordo had casually sat by her, and with shame, she asked to him: "Gordo, could you forgive me, please?"

Gordo, with a smile said, "Forgive _me_."

They shared friendly looks and hugged, both happy to be back with their true loves, without knowing they felt that for each other.


End file.
